Ratio nec potuerat
by morphineMalfoyBlack
Summary: Hermione, escondía un gran secreto. pero cuando ese secreto es revelado, todo cambia, las personas que ella crea eran sus amigos le dan la espalda solo por "ser diferente" y aquellos que siempre la tacharon de bicho raro, le extienden la mano. Nueva vida, no tan nueva, nuevo amor no tan nuevo. pero todo se lleva acabo bajo los Procedimientos para llegar aun común acuerdo
1. Chapter 1

Ratio nec potuerat

Él lo sabía, y ella lo había permitido así, seis años guardando ese secreto, para que en un momento de "locura" hubiera mandado todo a la mierda y ahora tenía que enfrentar que su vida quisiera o no quisiera iba a cambiar.

 _Siempre he tenido una fijación con respecto a cómo Hermione tiene magia, así que hoy explorare otra locura. Aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la diosa creadora de todo lo bueno JKR yo solo soy una humilde lacaya al servicio del señor tenbr…. No no perdón, desvaríe un poco. Esta nove se desarrolla en séptimo año, desgraciadamente nuestro señor de las tinieblas, amo dios lord supremo Voldemort a caído…. Creo no tengo que agregar más. Solo que subiré en medida de lo constante un capitulo a la semana. Gracias._

Capítulo 1. Maldito sea.

Agosto.

La castaña, bajaba las escaleras con los pies descalzos, era un placer que le encantaba darse, el frio azulejo se sentía como algodón, bajo las plantas de sus pies, al bajar el ultimo escalón, el timbre de la puerta sonó, una señora se aproximó a abrir, pero la chica la detuvo.

No, deja lo are yo- comento con una voz sin estado de ánimo aparente, y la señora de una edad madura en su traje de servicio, hizo una corta reverencia y regreso sobre sus pasos. Conto mentalmente hasta el 20 y abrió la pesada puerta estilo victoriano y alzo sus ojos para centrarlos en esos fríos y azules ojos que la estudiaban ya – pasa – dijo sin más haciéndose a un lado para que toda la magnitud de ese cuerpo masculino entrara al lugar, cerró la puerta y camino hasta situarse frente a él.

Primita querida – dijo con burla el hombre antes de mirarla de nuevo – descalza de nuevo, ¿Qué diría la abuela Franchesca si te viera? – pregunto negando sutilmente y alzando su mano solo para despeinar a la castaña que era bastante más baja que él.

Gracias a Merlin, la vieja esta muchos metros bajo tierra- escupió la chica dándole un manotazo a su primo

Claro claro claro lo que digas – comento el chico con una evidente flojera, recorrió el lugar con la vista y después reparo en ella – sí que cambias demasiado. Si los chicos en la escuela te vieran así, tendría que patear algunos traseros – comento subiendo la vista por aquellas desnudas piernas, la chica era pequeña y delgada, pero no delgada sin chiste, todo lo contrario, sus piernas blancas como el mármol, al igual que toda su piel tenían ese aspecto jugoso, su cabello ondulado en un adorable tono castaño con destellos rojizos la hacían ver como una adorable chiquilla y esos ojos chocolate caliente le daban el toque de inocencia que el sabia no tenía –

No comiences con eso – dijo la chica girando sobre sus talones y caminando hacia alguna sala para pedir les llevaran algo para picar, al entrar al lugar tomo asiento y espero a que el chico la imitara al hacerlo lo estudio profundamente, su primo era guapo, demasiado alto, cuerpo musculoso, cabello castaño y ojos azules todo un misterio - ¿Qué te trae por aquí Theodore?

Acaso tengo que tener un motivo especial para ver a mi primita favorita – soltó con una risotada el aludido

Soy tu única prima, pedazo de genio – murmuro la joven

Aparte de eso, en Hogwarts no tenemos mucha oportunidad de hablar – comento poniendo quizá le mejor cara de perrito triste de la historia. Ambos guardaron silencio, cuando un grupo de mujeres entraron al lugar y dejaron sobre la mesa que estaba frente a ellos, algunos platillos y botellas de jugos, ninguno de los dos agradeció el gesto y las jóvenes salieron a prisa del lugar – espero que no tengas planes para hoy – comento mientras tomaba un trozo de queso

Tu sabes que no me gusta salir, mucho menos a tus fiestas – digo suspirando y sirviendo en los vasos jugo para que ambos tomaran

Esta es una fiesta diferente, niña – murmuro el joven – solo vamos, un rato por favor, no quiero ir solo.

La castaña lo miro durante un momento y acomodo su cabello detrás de su oreja - ¿quién de todas esas chicas ira? – pregunto sabiendo que solo cuando su primo quería escapar de alguna "chica" le pedía con tanta insistencia que fuera con el

El aludido dejo escapar una risa al ser atrapado en su plan – Fanny – murmuro con desgano – la morena de la navidad pasada – explico ante la cara de interrogación de su prima – solo quiero que no me dejes solo, ella sabe que no te agrada por lo tanto no me va a molestar – soltó como si fuera la idea más brillante del mundo –

Solo porque eres mi primo favorito – soltó suspirando la castaña - ¿a qué hora será?

Theo, miro su reloj y después la miro de nuevo – a las 7 – dijo lanzando una de sus ya patentadas sonrisas Nott - Quizá deberías comenzar a arreglarte ahora mismo – comento mientras se servía un poco más de comida en su plato.

Idiota – dijo la chica antes de salir corriendo entre risas, al entrar a su habitación, comenzó a buscar que iba a ponerse. De pronto se miró en el amplio espejo y pensó como era su vida antes, y que hubiera pasado si …. Freno en seco sus pensamientos antes de que estos la atacaran por completo y el llanto la dominara

Algunas horas después….

Onyx era el club muggle más famoso en todo Londres, solo algunos podían comprar la entrada a ese lugar, y sin duda la familia Nott eran de esas personas, Theodore Nott aparco su flamante BMW i8 Roadster negro en la entrada del lugar y bajo del auto para caminar frente a el y abrir la puerta a su adorada prima, le extendió la mano, misma que ella tomo para poder poner sobre el asfalto la fina aguja de su tacón louis vuitton, después el otro carísimo zapato se posó sobre el suelo, mostrando unas piernas de color marfil largas, al impulsarse fuera el adorable vestido estilo romano en tono blanco viejo quedo al descubierto, la chica tenía el cabello ajustado en un moño sobre su cabeza, y en su cuello una joya lo adornaba, la joven sonrió ante la ayuda de su primo, y la elegancia de su traje negro, un pantalón echo a medida y una camisa de seda negra sin corbata ni saco pero sin dejar de ser elegante, ambos caminaron hacia la entrada del lugar y Theo, dejo las llaves en la mano del joven quien después de una pequeña reverencia se marchó de lugar, ambos entraron entre risas y bromas, su relación era la mejor el, la quería mucho a pesar de todas las circunstancias ellos solo se tenían el uno al otro

Un rubio de ojos grises miraba el lugar, para ser un sitio muggle no era tan malo, su mejor amigo Theodore Nott le había hablado de aquel club. Y pensó que era un buen día para visitarlo, quizá con suerte se encontraría a Theo y ligarían a alguna pequeña muggle hambrienta de sexo, a pesar de que las luces estaban bajas, él tenía una vista perfecta de las personas que entraban al lugar, llevaba quizá unos 45 minutos ahí, miro la botella de bourbon que estaba sobre la bandeja de plata y su vaso, decidió llenarlo pero algo capto su atención, un grupo considerable de personas se amontonaron al final del pasillo que conducía de la puerta, escucho risas y algunos suspiros. Una chica rubia paso por su lado platicando con otra chica. - No puedo creer que ella este aquí, pensé que nunca salía de su casa – comento la rubia. - Ya sé, pero viene con Theo obviamente es por lo que paso con Fanny – dijo sin más la otra chica y ambas apresuraron el paso. Draco Malfoy entorno la mirada antes de ponerse de pie, claramente hablaban de su amigo porque hacía unos meses el tubo un deslice con una muggle de nombre Fanny, pero eso no era lo que al chico le llamaba la atención, si no la chica de la que la rubia había hablado, Él sabía que Theo no tenía una novia formal, así que esa idea quedaba descartada por sí sola, pero entonces quien podía ser.

Al entrar al lugar, la castaña puso su mejor cara de póker y ladeo solo un poco el rostro, para que se denotara que estaba aburrida, Theo soltó una risa, al mirar que todos se acercaban a ellos para saludarlos, de pronto la vio la pelinegra que respondía al nombre de Fanny estaba de pie ahí mirándolo, entonces el joven apretó la mano de su prima, con un pequeño gesto le indico donde estaba la chica, pero algo que Theodore Nott no vio, fue que a unos pasos de la joven que le había causado tantos problemas, estaba un rubio que él conocía muy bien. Sin saber bien la serie de eventos que se venían a continuación, tiro la mano de su prima para acercarse a Fanny.

Fanny- dijo el hombre con una fingida sorpresa-. Pensé que ya no venias a estos sitios – dijo el

Theo, cariño – dijo la morena con una voz bastante chillona – sabía que vendrías, quizá tu y yo …

No lo creo Fanny – dijo la castaña con bastante asco – mi primo no tiene nada que ver contigo, y si estoy yo aquí es para impedir que intentes arruinar su vida otra vez, fingiendo que estas embarazada solo para que él te de todo lo que tu estúpido padre no puede darte.- escupió entre dientes la castaña, lo que paso a continuación se podría catalogar solo de una forma, una serie de eventos desafortunados, Draco Malfoy soltó el vaso que sostenía el cual de inmediato al chocar contra el suelo se hizo añicos , al reconocer a aquella joven, claro que lucía diferente pero era ella. Los primos alzaron la vista para ver quien había soltado el vaso, y ambos se sorprendieron demasiado al ver a Draco Malfoy de pie frente a ellos. - Lárgate Fanny – dijo sin más la castaña, la aludida no hizo más que hacer lo que se le ordeno, sabía que no debía meterse con la joven.

Theo fue el primero en hablar – Draco ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto después de un momento

La pregunta no es que hago aquí, la pregunta es porque ella está aquí y porque te ha llamado primo – murmuro casi siseando el rubio –

Porque no vamos a un sitio más privado para hablar – dijo Theo, mirando como el rubio asentía, y comenzaba a caminar hacia la mesa donde minutos antes había estado sentado

¿y bien? – ataco inmediatamente estuvieron acomodados en el lugar, su mirada se centraba en la castaña quien no hacía nada, solo lo miraba fijamente.

Esto es algo difícil, y quizá no lo entiendas del todo, pero te presento a Hermione Nott Granger, mi prima – dijo sin más el castaño, mientras se servía un trago –

No soy idiota Theo, sé que es Granger, pero porque dices que es tu prima – comento el rubio –

Quizá, yo te lo pueda explicar Malfoy – dijo por fin la castaña – mi padre Malcom Nott es hermano de Maximo Nott el papa de Theo, por eso somos primos hermanos – murmuro con fastidio la castaña

Pero porque nadie lo sabía ¿Qué tanto ocultan ustedes dos? – dijo el rubio

Mi padre, tuvo un amorío con una chica muggle, Victoria Granger, mi madre, cuando ella supo que estaba embarazada se lo dijo a mi padre, el como el caballero que es le ofreció casarse, pero mi abuela Franchesca Nott, se opuso totalmente a esto, porque bueno mi mama era muggle, mi padre decidió escapar con mi mama, pero ella no podía permitir que mi padre dejara su mundo, así que huyo, ella me crio durante 10 años, me enseño mucho de lo que se, me hablo del mundo mágico, de mi padre y de la familia Nott, pero ella estaba enferma, y murió unos meses después de que yo cumplí los 10, el día del velorio, estaban ahí mi padre, mi tío y Theo, yo siempre había sido Hermione Granger, así que mi padre pensó que era mejor que yo lo siguiera siendo, y para no tener que dar explicaciones, Theo y yo fingiríamos que no nos conocíamos ni nada

Hola, gente bonita, bueno aquí tengo otro proyecto, este si lo voy a seguir, les doy mi palabra de mortifaga, espero que les guste la historia. Y aunque no lo crean esto será diferente, ya que Hermione oculta muchos más secretos, y planeo que nuestros personajes lidien con problemas comunes de la adolescencia pero eso ya lo verán, claro si quieren.


	2. Chapter 2 Señorita Nott

Capítulo 2 Señorita Nott

Septiembre

Miró el techo por octava vez en la noche, se acomodó de nuevo sobre su costado y poso su vista en el pequeño reloj digital que estaba sobre la mesa junto a su cama, 2:17 am en menos de dos horas tendría que ponerse de pie, bañarse ponerse el uniforme y partir hacia el tren, sería el último año de su mentira después de la graduación, ella y Theo se irían al país natal de la familia Nott Noruega y sabía muy bien que no volvería jamás.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo, la mañana era fría y lluviosa, así que echo la capucha de su capa sobre su cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia la planta baja, había tomado una decisión y esperaba a su primo para compartir con él, la notica. Escucho el ruido del auto de Theo y espero a su ama de llaves para que abriera la puerta en lo que los demás sirvientes sacaran sus maletas, entro al auto y miro a su primo.

No más mentiras- soltó a modo de saludo

¿hmm de que hablas? – comento el chico mientras ponía el auto en marcha y le daba una rápida mirada, la capa le cubría todo el cuerpo y la capucha le cubría casi todo el rostro – no te entiendo

Es el último año, Theo, después de esto nos iremos a Noruega, y no me quiero ir ocultando quien soy – bajo la capucha de su túnica, mostrando que no había cambiado su cabello, su rostro lucio un suave maquillaje- no quiero irme sin demostrar quién soy, y que estoy orgullosa de ser, una Nott y de ser tu familia

Sabes que siempre te voy a apoyar Herms en todo lo que tu decidas, y si crees que esto es lo mejor así será – dijo el mientras posaba su mano en la rodilla de ella dándole un firme apretón, ambos se quedaron en silencio por lo que restaba del viaje, llegaron a la estación del tren y Hermione se puso la capucha sobre su cabeza, aun no quería que nadie la viera Theodore aparco el auto justo frente a la última entrada del lugar para que tuvieran la privacidad suficiente, el bajo y fue por un carrito para llevar las maletas, las bajo rápidamente y ayudo a su prima a salir del auto, cuando ella estuvo alejada un poco, miro a ambos lados y saco su varita, con un rápido movimiento y un hechizo no verbal, el auto se transformó en uno de juguete tan pequeño que cabía en la mano del chico, emocionado miro a su prima - amo este hechizo, así puedo llevar a mi pequeño a donde quiera – comento sacando una cajita de la bolsa de su pantalón y guardo la miniatura del auto.

Los chicos y sus juguetes – dijo ella después de un momento mientras comenzaba a reír y empujado el carrito para que pudieran entrar – ¿abra algún problema si me quedo en tu vagón? – dijo ella mientras se paraban frente al andén 9 ¾.

Nop – dijo el mientras empujaba el carrito por el andén, después de este atravesó, tomo la mano de su prima y juntos atravesaron el mágico portal, aún era bastante temprano, pero para sus planes eso era lo mejor, Theo comenzó a empujar el carrito hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el hombre que guardaba las maleras, este los miro y comenzó a guardar las cosas, Theo saco de su bolsillo algunas monedas y las puso en la mano del hombre quien les agradeció con una sonrisa.- Vamos – dijo guiando a su prima hasta el vagón donde tenían su compartimiento.

Más tarde …

El bullicio era ensordecedor, Hermione miraba por la ventana el ir y venir de las personas y suspiraba, Theo por su parte tenía los ojos cerrados, aunque no dormía. Escuchaba los pasos ir y venir por el pasillo del tren, pero desde que estaba ahí, la puerta no se había abierto nunca, ella pensaba que solo irían los dos y le parecía una idea increíble.

Ya falta poco – dijo Theo, aunque ninguno de los dos hubiera preguntado o dicho nada antes. -

¿si? – dijo ella ante, la falta de palabras de su primo, quien abrió los ojos y sonrió, pasando su mano para despeinar su cabello, y se acomodó en el sillón. - creo que cada vez estas más loco, sabía que las drogas te harían daño en algún punto de tu vida

La locura Nott, y para que los sepas, las drogas son mis amigas– comento el como respuesta, y ambos miraron la puerta que se abrió por completo dejando entrar a Draco Malfoy, el chico los miro y suspiro

Buenos días. - digo con desgana, y se sentó frente a la chica. - es un placer que nos acompañe señorita Nott

No seas pesado Malfoy. - suspiro la castaña, bajando su capa. - solo necesito estar lejos de todo. - le miro sabiendo que el entendería lo que intentaba decir, pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo la puerta del vagón de abrió, los tres se pusieron tensos. Frente a ellos, estaba una chica, de piel blanca y cabello negro, sus verdes y brillantes ojos estaban cubiertos por unas gafas de sol, y su cuerpo lucia el uniforme de la escuela.

Así que los rumores son ciertos. - digo bajando los lentes de sol. - Tu eres el secreto mejor guardado de Theo.- dijo apuntándole con un dedo a la castaña, quien solo la miraba.

Pansy, por favor, no hagas un show de esto, estamos escondidos. - dijo Theo mirando a la chica quien sonrió y cerró la puerta tras ella, para tomar asiento junto a la castaña.

No me voy a disculpar, por los malos tratos y las burlas. - sentencio extendiendo una mano hacia Hermione quien la tomo con una sonrisa tranquila. - Pero dadas las circunstancias, eres como familia. - termino la morena con una mueca un tanto extraña.

Los cuatro se miraron y comenzaron a reír la situación era hilarante por donde se viera, pero extrañamente Hermione se sentía bien, se sentía tranquila.

Aun más tarde…

El viaje había llegado a su fin, y por la ventana todo era oscuridad, parecía que una tormenta azotaría pronto, estiro los brazos y se puso de pie, en algún momento del viaje Theo y Draco se habían quedado dormidos, y la cabeza del castaño reposaba en el hombro del rubio y la cabeza de este estaba sobre la de su amigo, Pansy los miro y soltó una risa suave, busco en su bolsa, y saco una pequeña cámara mágica, y tomo una foto.

Nos servirá después. - dijo en voz baja guardando la cámara y pateando el pie de Draco, quien rápidamente se restableció y sacudió a Theo, ambos chicos las miraron, pero nadie dijo nada. - ¿y ahora qué? – pregunto la chica, mirando a Hermione.

Esperare a que nos pasen lista en el gran comedor, mi tío Maximo ya hablo con la directora, para pedir el cambio de apellido. - dijo la aludida mirando a los tres. - no es como si fuera la gran cosa

Nadie dijo nada y esperaron unos minutos más hasta que el ruido de los pasos se dejó de escuchar, Draco abrió la puerta y se asomó, parecía que no quedaba nadie más en el tren. - vamos. - comento saliendo del lugar, Pansy salió tras el mientras Hermione cubría de nuevo su cuerpo con la túnica y su cabeza y salieron del lugar, caminaron por todo el pasillo hasta la salida del tren, al bajar ambos se acercaron donde Draco y Pansy estaban.

¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Theo mirando el bullicio del lugar

Nada, aun no llegan los carruajes, y parece que nos irán llamando para abordar. - explico Draco

Unicornios. - dijo Pansy al ver llegar los carruajes tirados por bellos y majestuosos unicornios

Tiene sentido, están de moda. - tercio Hermione con la voz un poco más baja de lo normal

Hagrid se abrió paso entre los estudiantes y se subió a una roca, para así llamar su atención, cuando todos lo miraron y guardaron silencio.- Bueno chicos, bienvenidos, la cosa es así, los iré llamando para que puedan abordas los carruajes y partir al colegio, antes de la ceremonia de bienvenida, se pasara lista y se harán unos anuncios.- dijo tomando un trozo de pergamino y comenzando a llamar a los alumnos, paso quizá 45 minutos, y ya no quedaban muchos compañeros, Hermione sabía que Harry, Ron y Ginny aún no se iban, y eso le provocaba un poco de nervios.- Señor Malfoy, Señorita Parkinson, Señor Nott y Señorita Nott es su turno de abordar .- Los cuatro se miraron y comenzaron a caminar, escuchaban el murmullo de sus compañeros, preguntándose quien era esa extraña mujer quien caminaba tomada de la mano de Theodore Nott, pero la capa y la oscuridad de la noche impedían que su identidad se viera al descubierto, faltaban unos pocos pasos para llegar al carruaje cuando pudo escuchar la voz de Ginny.

¿Qué pasa Nott, tu familiar es tan fea que por eso no muestra el rostro? – algunos leones comenzaron a reír, por las ocurrencias de la pelirroja, y a Hermione le hirvió la sangre, quiso decirles a todos que se callaran, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando la voz de Malfoy la detuvo en seco.

Que equivocada esta zanahoria, la chica es tan hermosa, que ninguno de ustedes impuros merece ver su belleza – dijo con su habitual tono de aburrimiento marca Malfoy – así que quítate – tiro de la mano de Hermione, y esta al pasar al lado de la pelirroja, la empujo con el hombro y camino hasta el carruaje.

Cuando los carruajes ya habían avanzado lo suficiente Hermione bajo la capucha de su capa y miro a todos. - gracias – murmuro suavemente mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a Malfoy.

No hay nada que agradecer, Pans lo dijo hace rato, somos "familia" – dijo el con seguridad- además no sé porque lo presiento, que cuando tus amigos lo sepan las cosas serán diferentes…

Hermione lo vio horrorizada, esa idea no se le había cruzado por la cabeza, durante 6 años les había mentido a Harry y a Ron. Esperaba que las cosas no fueran tan malas como podían parecer, pero muchas veces el esperar que algo bueno pase, no es suficiente.

Todos estaban formados, para que les pasaran lista y pudieran continuar con el cronograma de ese día. La directora Minerva estaba con el pergamino parada en el atril pasando la lista de asistencia. –Lovegood Luna- dijo la directora, mientras una pequeña rubia alzaba la mano, y caminaba hacia la mesa de su casa para tomar asiento.

Hermione estaba nerviosa, seguía Theo y después ella, Malfoy estaba justamente atrás y acaricio su cabello, mientras se inclinaba a murmura – todo va a estar bien- dijo él y Hermione se estremeció

Nott Theodore- dijo la directora, mientras Theo alzaba la mano, Minerva apretó los labios pues sabía que lo que seguía iba a ser un golpe para muchos, Theo camino apenas unos metros, y se giró para ver a su prima, la túnica aun la cubría por completo y sabía que muchos aún estaban con la curiosidad de saber su identidad.- Nott Hermione .- Dijo al final la directora, todos murmuraban pero Hermione podía ser un nombre común, al no ver que nadie alzara la mano, la directora aclaro.- Nott Granger Hermione .-

Bajo la capa y alzo su mano, sin miedo, era una Nott. - Aquí. - comento Hermione mirando a todos, estaban algunos sorprendidos con la boca abierta. -

Señorita Nott, aprovecho para informarle que usted es Premio Anual – dijo Minerva con una sonrisa

Muchas gracias, profesora – dijo Hermione con elegancia y camino hacia Theo

 _NTA Pues este capítulo es de transición, podemos ver un poco más de la relación de Theo y Hermione, pero recuerden aún hay muchos secretos por revelar… espero sus comentarios_


	3. Chapter 3 Procedimientos

Cap 3. Procedimientos

Después del estupor inicial y el asombro colectivo, las cosas habían terminado y nadie había comentado nada aun, Hermione cortaba la carne de su plato, sin mirar a nadie, ni decir ni una palabra, pero sentía la mirada de Theo desde su mesa, quería decirle que estaba bien, pero no sabía cómo.

Hermione. - llamo una voz masculina, la chica alzo la vista para ver a Harry Potter hablándole. -

Dime Harry. - dijo ella como lo hubiera hecho cualquier otro día, pero pronto se arrepintió al mirar que a su lado estaban Ron y Ginny con cara de pocos amigos

¿Cómo está eso de que eres Hermione Nott? – pregunto rápidamente Ron ante la cara que había puesto su hermana

Pues, mi papa, es el hermano del papa de Theo – dijo ella sin querer dar demasiadas explicaciones.

¿Cómo que tu papa es un Nott? ¿Y porque Nott es Theo? – ataco a hora Ginny, ella y Hermione nunca habían sido mejores amigas, a Ginny siempre le había gustado Harry, y obviamente la veía como una enemiga potencial, porque Hermione pasaba demasiado tiempo junto al chico

Ustedes recuerdan, que yo les conté que mi mama me crio sola, porque mi padre no podía. - dijo mirándolos, los tres chicos afirmaron con la cabeza. - pues bueno mi padre es Malcom Nott, y por lo tanto Theodore, es mi primo. Chicos yo bueno, hay algo que no les he dicho. – dijo al fin de unos minutos. – Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 10, y desde ese momento, vivo con mi papa, solo que hubo varias cuestiones, y todos pensaron que lo mejor para mí era que siguiera llevando el apellido de mi mama, por lo de Voldemort y esas cosas

Nos has mentido durante estos seis años. - dijo Ron bastante ofendido

No Ron, es solo que no sabía que decir, mi papa me explico que mucha gente le tenía miedo a los Nott, y después de ver como trataban a Theo decidí callar. - dijo un poco más alto de lo normal la castaña mientras se ponía de pie para acercarse a ellos. - no sabía que iban a decir o a pensar, tenía la idea de que se iban a alejar de mí,

Así que mentir fue la opción correcta. – dijo con sarcasmo la pelirroja, Hermione se estaba comenzando a cansar de la situación, y le dedico una fría mirada

Hice lo que creí mejor para mí. - sentencio mirando a los tres. - muchas cosas aun eran muy nuevas para mí, no sabía que iba a provocar

Pensé que éramos amigas. - dijo con falso dolor la otra chica, Hermione no aguanto más y soltó una carcajada amarga mirándola con desprecio.

Yo tu amiga, por favor, no me hagas reír, para ti solo era la chica que podía quitarte el amor de Harry, por eso me querías tener a tu lado, por eso me vendías la idea de ser tu amiga, para que yo me sienta obligada moralmente a no hacerlo- escupió casi entre dientes la castaña – además yo jamás podría ser la amiga de una falsa hipócrita y mentirosa como tu Ginebra

Seré lo que quieras, pero por lo menos mi madre no es una zorra que de seguro se acostó con tu padre por su dinero. - Hermione la miro con odio, y le cruzo la cara de una bofetada que le dejo hasta la mano marcada

Cuando como hablas pobretona, porque te puedes arrepentir de todas tus palabras. - escupió con molestia la castaña-

Largo de aquí. - dijo una voz de seda, Hermione se giró un poco para mirar a Pansy quien le dio un guiño. - que no escuchaste comadreja, largo de aquí

Harry hizo el ademan de querer decir algo, pero simplemente sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta tirando de la mano de Ginebra seguidos por un furioso Ron, todo el comedor los miraba con sorpresa, Hermione bufo y se giró para regresar a su lugar.

¿gustas tomar asiento? – pregunto a la leona señalando el espacio frente a ella

Claro – contesto sin dudarlo Pansy frente a las dos chicas apareció un juego de té, algunas galletas y un pastel de chocolate. - pues resulto mejor de lo que yo esperaba- comento Pansy revolviendo su té y tomando una galleta, Hermione no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír, provocando algunas miradas de desaprobación por parte de sus compañeros de casa

Mi madre no era una zorra – dijo después de un rato la castaña. - mi padre me conto que ellos de verdad se enamoraron, ella ni siquiera sabía quién era mi padre no sabía nada, hasta que se embarazo de mi – Pansy no le había preguntado nada, pero Hermione tenía la necesidad de explicarlo, de defender la memoria de su madre.

Tranquila, yo te creo – ofreció con tranquilidad la otra chica- mi madre paso por algo parecido, solo que mi padre no se quiso hacer cargo – murmuro en una suave voz, Hermione la miro extrañada, pues ella recordaba haber visto a Alexandre Parkinson algunas veces- mmm bueno, no se exactamente la historia, pero mi madre se "enamoro" de un mago en su último año de escuela, pero el solo quería follar y mi mama pensó que así lograría quedarse con él, así que lo hizo y se embarazo, cuando ella se lo confeso él se negó a responder ante sus actos y desapareció, Alexandre era el mejor amigo del hermano de mi mama, y siempre había estado enamorado de ella, asi que cuando mi mama le conto lo que había sucedo, él le dijo que se haría responsable siempre y cuando ella aceptara casarse con él y bueno el resto es historia – termino de explicar antes de comer otra gallera – a lo que quiero llegar Hermione, es que la gente siempre tiene algo malo que decir, de todo.

Hermione solo sonrio sin decir nada, agradecía la confianza de Panay

Desde muy pequeño, fue criado para triunfar, sus padres siempre le dijeron que él podía tener todo lo que quisiera por una simple razón, es un Malfoy, pero la guerra cambio esta situación de una manera que aún no podía entender, pero cuando Theodore Nott le explico que Hermione ahora Nott la bruja más inteligente de su generación, heroína de guerra favorita de todo el mundo mágico era una mestiza hija de una de las familias más prestigiosas de todo el mundo vio una oportunidad de oro, porque de Draco Malfoy se podía decir cualquier cosa pero no que no sabía aprovechar una oportunidad por eso cuando su padre le dijo lo que él ya sabía su mente comenzó a idear un plan para hacerse del corazón de la chica y así recuperar todo lo que el idiota de Voldemort y su deseo de nacista le quito.

El ser prefecto le daba algunos beneficios como pasear por el castillo a la hora que fuera, no estaba seguro que pasear con una copa de coñac era otro beneficio pero realmente no le importaba, se relamió los labios cuando la vio sentada en la escalera que daba hacia la área de los leones, apuro el trago ámbar en sus labios y cuando por fin lo había terminado, desapareció la copa y se acercó a ella sin hacer ruido, como la serpiente que era.

¿Hermione? – dijo con falsa sorpresa, la aludida pego un salto y rápidamente limpio sus ojos, pero era muy tarde la había visto llorando.

Hmmmm si – dijo con la voz baja y rota, el chico se sentó a su lado y la miro con dulzura, en ese momento Draco Malfoy pudo haber recibido el óscar a mejor actor, pero la chica no lo sabía, no sabía que estaba siendo embaucada al puro estilo del príncipe de las serpientes

Lamento lo que paso con tus amigos- dijo colocando la mano sobre la rodilla de la chica

No se si hice lo correcto – admitió la chica con dolor, Draco sonrió con malicia pues la joven estaba vulnerable, no es que el necesitara de esto para "conquistarla" pero sin duda le sería de gran ayuda

Muchas veces lo correcto parece la peor idea – afirmo él y le acomodo el cabello tras la oreja- ven conmigo – no fue una pregunta fue más como una orden, él se puso de pie y tiro de la chica para que lo imitara, esta lo hizo y el la llevo guiándola por los pasillos del colegio

¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto cuando vio subían las escaleras de la torre de astronomía, el chico no dijo nada, Hermione recordó que Harry le había contado lo que había pasado en ese mismo lugar cuando Snape por órdenes de Dumbledore lo había matado, la chica miro de reojo al joven pero este iba tranquilo como si ese fuera un lugar cualquiera, al llegar al final de la torre entraron por una pequeña puerta, a un espacio vacío, era una cámara de la torre que tenia tres ventanas, y un sucio piso de madera, Hermione había visto muchas veces las ventanas, pero nunca se lo ocurrió subir tan alto.

Cuando me volví mortifago, encontré este lugar una noche y desde entonces vengo aquí muy seguido me gusta, tienes una buena vista y además estaba solo – dijo el mientras se dejó caer en el suelo, levantando un poco de polvo – a lo que voy con todo esto, es que nosotros no elegimos ser lo que somos ¿entiendes? Yo no elegí ser mortifago así como tú no elegiste ser una Nott o una Granger, así como Potter no eligió ser el que niño que sobrevivió – suspiro mirándola – sé que está mal que yo lo diga, pero no me avergüenzo de quien soy y de lo que fue – dijo mirando su brazo donde la marca tenebrosa dormía ¿qué hay de ti?

Por supuesto que no me avergüenzo de ser una Nott, es solo que no entiendo porque no lo pueden tomar como tú o como Pansy – murmuro y se dejó caer a su lado – porque tiene que hacer como su fuera la peor traición de la historia

Porque para ellos lo es, pasaste de ser su igual a ser su mayor – explico encogiendo sus hombros- creo que es algo que nunca has entendido, en el mundo mágico pesa demasiado un apellido siempre que digas que era una Nott la gente actuara de dos formas con miedo o con veneración, por la historia que está detrás de eso, no por ti

Hermione sopeso la información que Draco le brindo y supo que el chico tenía razón, su familia era una familia muy antigua que tenía una tradición y una historia muy amplia y ella tenía que comenzar a sentirse orgullosa de eso. Ellos siguieron platicando de cosas triviales y algunas cosas un poco más interesantes, hasta que los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a despuntar.

Vamos princesita – dijo el rubio mientras se ponía de pie se sacudía un poco y le ofrecía la mano a la chica quien la tomo, caminaron en silencio, pero sus soltar sus manos, hasta el inicio de las escaleras de los leones, Draco la observo y sonrió – es sábado que tal si más al rato hacemos algo tú, Pansy Theo y yo – propuso esperando la respuesta de la joven –

Claro que sí, me encantaría - acepto con una sonrisa y lo miro – gracias Draco – murmuro antes de acercarse y darle un abrazo, el chico la apretó contra él y enterró su nariz en el cabello de la chica, cuando se separaron el le dio un beso un pequeño y casto beso y se giro para irse por su camino, Hermione subio las escaleras con rumbo a su dormitorio, pero cosas raras suceden cuando alguien vio el intercambio de los chicos, alguien que no iba a permitir le hicieran daño a lo que el mas amaba.


End file.
